Appartenir à l'Histoire
by Isfah
Summary: On dit que lorsqu’on meurt, on voit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Moi je vois tout ce que je ne serai jamais, et que je n’aurai pas le temps de faire ou de dire. Os.


**Appartenir à l'Histoire**

Joueur professionnel de Quidditch. Voilà ce qui m'aurait plu. Jouer pour les Canons de Chudley a toujours été mon rêve. Déjà petit, je réclamais sans cesse cette fameuse couverture orange que j'ai reçue pour mes huit ans. Peut-être cette équipe était-elle une façon de trouver quelque chose de plaisant dans cette couleur qui aura été si souvent synonyme de moqueries…

Cette couverture, je l'ai toujours. Elle est trop petite et un peu élimée, mais les lettres vertes représentant ce nom tant aimé « Les Canons de Chudley » sont encore visibles, tout comme leur emblème que Maman a eu tant de mal à tricoter. Bien qu'elle ait des aiguilles magiques, elle a toujours voulu tricoter les cadeaux qu'elle faisait, répétant sans cesse que l'amour qu'elle y mettait ne pourrait jamais être égalé par toute la magie du monde. Et elle avait raison.

Du plus loin que je me souvienne, il y a toujours eu un balai à la maison. Mais un seul. Parfois Bill et Charlie ramenaient les leurs quand ils revenaient de Poudlard pour les vacances, et ils nous ont appris très tôt à nous en servir avec Fred et George. On faisait souvent des petits entraînements, deux contre un. Je me rappelle que Ginny était furieuse, car on ne voulait pas la laisser monter. On avait peur pour elle. Et au final, c'était la meilleure…

Et depuis ce temps j'aime voler, sentir le vent fouetter mes joues, décoiffer mes cheveux. J'aime quand le froid s'insinue sous mes vêtements et engourdit mes doigts fermement accrochés au manche de mon balai. J'aime cette sensation de vitesse et de liberté si grisante.

Je suis Gardien. C'est à moi de défendre les buts, dernier rempart que les joueurs adverses doivent affronter pour marquer. Les entraînements sont vraiment les moments qui me procurent le plus de bien-être. Quand la journée a été longue et pénible, que de nouvelles attaques ou disparitions ont fait les gros titres de la Gazette, j'enfourche mon balai, et j'oublie tout. Je me concentre sur ma vitesse pendant les tours d'échauffement, sur ma trajectoire et ma position à chaque parcours que l'on doit effectuer, avant de reporter toute mon attention sur le souaffle que je dois arrêter, pour qu'il ne traverse pas un des trois anneaux dont j'ai la garde.

Mais ce que je préfère, ce sont les matchs. L'adrénaline, l'engouement pour la victoire, le soutien des supporters, tout est enivrant, étourdissant. J'ai toujours rêvé d'entendre une foule en délire scander mon nom au moment de l'arrivée de notre équipe sur le terrain. Avec les Canons, j'aurais pu disputer de grands matchs nationaux et internationaux. Des portraits géants des joueurs auraient défilé, comme lors de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Nous aurions eu les meilleurs balais existants, et même l'éclair de feu d'Harry aurait semblé lent.

Les spectateurs auraient frémi à chaque prouesse que j'aurais réalisée pour contrer des tirs de plus en plus difficiles, m'obligeant à exécuter des figures et des feintes défiants les lois de la pesanteur. Et quand après avoir remporté la finale, nous aurions fait un tour d'honneur, ma famille, mes amis, et Hermione auraient été fiers de moi. J'aurais pu alors tenir la coupe de la victoire dans mes mains, encore mieux que ce que j'avais vu dans le miroir du Rised. La gloire, la richesse et la célébrité auraient été mon quotidien. J'aurais pu payer à Papa et Maman des tas de choses, offrir un beau balai à Ginny, et en profiter pour voyager et voir Charlie, si souvent absent des repas de famille.

Oui, tout cela aurait pu être possible si cette guerre n'avait pas éclatée alors que nous n'étions encore qu'à Poudlard. Nous obligeant à devoir affronter tant d'horreurs. Combattre les Mangemorts, lutter pour la liberté, éviter la mort, tout en lui faisant face quotidiennement. Dans ce combat où j'ai épaulé Harry du mieux que j'ai pu, il m'est apparu que j'aurais pu devenir Auror.

Je ne sais pas ce qui a pu pousser tant de gens à suivre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Quelle folie, et quel gâchis.

Tant de vies innocentes perdues pour rien. La liberté est un droit fondamental. Il ne devrait y avoir personne capable d'en disposer, de se croire supérieur. En devenant Auror, j'aurais pu continuer de me battre et accompagner Harry dans sa destinée. Malgré la mort de Dumbledore, nous aurions pu reformer une communauté de résistants, succédant avec brio à ceux qui avaient constitués l'Ordre du Phénix et qui aujourd'hui, pour la plupart, n'étaient plus.

En devenant Auror, j'aurais pu protéger ceux que j'aime. Ginny et mes parents auraient été les premiers que j'aurai mis à l'abri. Et puis je me serais battu contre l'idée absurde de la pureté du sang, comme jugement de valeur chez un sorcier.

J'aurais aussi pu mettre à profit mes qualités de stratège. Monter des plans, avancer nos armes et nos atouts au fur et à mesure pour déstabiliser l'ennemi avant de lui porter le coup final. Les Mangemorts auraient été capturés et enfermés à Azkaban, prenant conscience de la gravité de leurs actes. Il aurait fallu résister envers et contre tout. Ne pas se décourager. Savoir être patient. Comme au cours d'une partie d'échec, même si en l'occurrence cette guerre est tout sauf un jeu, et que les personnes à terre ne se relèveront jamais une fois cette mascarade terminée.

J'aurais aussi pu veiller sur Hermione, qui n'aurait jamais voulu abandonner Harry. Je l'aurais protégée, réconfortée dans les moments douloureux et énervée pour qu'elle se fâche contre moi et oublie un peu cette guerre qui déchirait inexorablement notre société, et la mettait en danger plus que quiconque.

J'en aurais profité pour lui dire de croire encore en ce merveilleux sentiment qu'est l'Amour et qu'elle était pour moi la plus belle chose au monde. J'aurais enfin pris mon courage à deux mains pour lui dire tout ce que je ressentais et que je lui avais caché pendant tant d'années, depuis ce fameux bal de quatrième année. Et puis je l'aurais embrassé, timide et désespéré qu'elle puisse me rejeter. Et j'aurais attendu sa réaction.

Mais sa réaction, je ne la saurai jamais. Je ne deviendrai jamais un grand joueur de Quidditch ni même un Auror redouté.

On dit que lorsqu'on meurt, on voit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Moi ce n'est pas ma vie que je vois, mais tout ce que je ne serai jamais, et que je n'aurai pas le temps de faire ou de dire.

En m'interposant entre le rayon vert et Harry, j'entre simplement dans l'Histoire comme celui qui s'est sacrifié au nom de l'Amour, de l'Amitié et de la Liberté. Depuis le temps qu'Harry et moi nous nous connaissons, je me suis préparé à mourir. Mon rôle est de protéger mes amis, le Survivant et la femme que j'aime.

Quand le premier sort est parti, je me suis jeté corps et âmes dans cette bataille, jouant le dernier rôle de ma vie. Dans les premiers instants, nous avions l'avantage et j'ai cru pouvoir échapper à mon Destin. Hélas cette guerre sera pour moi sans issue, je l'ai compris quand Il a prononcé Les Mots.

Mais c'est injuste, je ne veux pas partir maintenant, de toutes mes forces je m'accroche à ce souffle qui m'échappe, aux sensations que je ressens, à ces sons que j'entends, à ces visages en pleurs qui ne me quittent pas de yeux.

Je voulais juste protéger mon meilleur ami, pas mettre fin à ma vie.

Je veux encore pouvoir voler sur mon balai et ressentir cette sensation de liberté. Pouvoir contempler Hermione lisant ces livres qu'elle chérit tant. Je veux la voir rire, la voir vivre, je veux l'aimer. Peut-être que si…

Mais il est trop tard, le vide s'empare de moi.

Je vois tous ces êtres se déchirer. Le temps semble avoir suspendu sa course pour que je contemple avec effroi toute l'horreur de la folie des Hommes. Je les vois s'agiter autour de moi, mus par l'énergie du désespoir, devant mes yeux qui se figent. Si vivant alors que je meurs.

Je sens que déjà, la vie me quitte. J'ose un dernier regard vers mes amis. Harry me fixe avant de lever sa baguette, fou de rage. Hermione hurle mon prénom, les yeux baignés de larmes. Elle me dit qu'elle m'aime et que je n'ai pas le droit de l'abandonner. Il aura fallu que je meure pour qu'on se comprenne.

Dans un dernier regard complice, je tente de leur dire « Adieu, mes amis. Je m'en vais rejoindre ceux qui vous attendent déjà. »


End file.
